A Sweet Escape
by Twisted Rogues
Summary: The path of life is one that is less traveled when you give up on the good in life. Can his path be any different? Aro/Sulpicia Original Story  Rated M for MC


I was born to a father who hated me. I, was to him a constantly reminder of my mother, who, died giving birth to me. I was the 'devils child' to him. My earliest memories of that time were spent working hard, and learning the ways of the church; after all my soul needed saving. I grew into a renowned beauty, and was envied by many a suitor who called on me. Not a day went by that my father was not complimented for my beauty. No such words ever fell from his mouth to my ears.

When I was old enough to be married, by law, my father wanting keep up his upstanding reputation in the community, found me a husband of great fortune, and three times my age. I hoped that my life would be a better easier in this union, in the arms of a man who would love me as I so wanted to be, and I could love in return.

My father's last words; "May you suffer the same fate as your mother." Despite his parting words, being very naive in the ways of the world, my hopes for a blissful wedding night were quickly shattered when my husband in a drunken rage beat me to an inch of my life, and raped me repeatedly.

The next few months were the harshest of my mortal life. Every time my husband lifted a hand to me I ended up across the room broken, and bleeding. He was desperate for an heir, and after months of abusing me in our marriage bed, he started frequenting the servants quarters. On many occasions, my bed would be his last stop of the evening. Several servants/slaves that would run away from his abuse were quickly found, and dealt with. Being bound in marriage, if I had done the same, it would mean my execution; I considered it.

One night, after the husband left my bed to go find a more pleasing partner, I picked up my tired body, and went outside to the fountain in our courtyard to clean his stench off me. The water was cold on my heated skin, and gave me a little bit of relief from the earlier beating. I knew the rest of the house hold was sleeping so I very startled by a voice in the darkness.

"You are up rather late my dear, why are you not with your husband?" Not recognizing the smooth voice in the shadows, I was scared.

"He is seeking comfort with another, and I do as I please here, I am the mistress of this household, and who are you to be here without an invitation?" My voice was less than convincing considering I had been weeping earlier.

The stranger stepped into the weak light, and the first thing I saw was his piercing eyes. My sudden laugh startled him. "So who summoned you devil, my husband or father? They both wish my death; did they promise you my soul? Did they promise you theirs? I assure you, you already have theirs by their sins against me, and mine, take it." I did not care if I lived or died at that point, I wished for death.

He stared at me for several moments, and then whispered, "You are needed mistress." I turned to look away for a moment, then back again, and he was gone.

The devil himself didn't even care for me, or my soul. The rest of the night, and over the next several days the face of the stranger consumed my thoughts, the way 'Mistress' rolled off his tongue in addressing me.  
>My absent mindedness was noticed my husband, who in his graciousness, attempted to snap me out of it. I awoke to a dark room with a servant begging me to hold still while she tended my broken arm. Lidia was ever attentive to my injuries despite the danger it cause her by being too kind to me. She left me to sleep after she was done with my bandage.<p>

Soon after, the smooth voice was back in my ear. It was a gentle whisper at first that stirred me, and then a cool hand was on my cheek. I know I saw his eyes in my mind before I opened mine to look into his. I started to speak, "So you have returned, am I..." His lips were on mine silencing them. 'Going to die now', was what I was going to say.

A rich voice in the room announced, "Aro we'll go take care of what you have requested."

I didn't care to look for the new voice because the taste on my lips was too intoxicating to pull away from. My whole being at that instant was weightless.

"Will you come with me?" he asked as his lips feathered down my neck. Yes, I know I said 'yes', because his next words were, "You will be my queen for eternity."

Then fire came... it was relentless. It burned, and re-burned every bit of me. Though it, I saw the stranger, Aro, watching me. I heard his voice calling my name, telling me to be brave, it wouldn't be much longer.  
>The haze of the flames slowly cleared, and I felt Aro's hand holding mine. It was smooth, and his thumb was gently rubbing the back of my hand soothing me.<p>

I also felt something warm on my lips. With my first breath the scent of its blood hit my throat, and in an instant my teeth sought to retrieve it. It was delicious, refreshing, rich, and satisfying. The empty husk was tossed to the side as soon as it was spent, and my eyes opened to seek out my maker. His features were commanding, his look penetrating yet comforting. I wanted to speak; what to say?

"I'd like to introduce you to my brothers Mistress." He turned to look, and my eyes followed his to see them; they were just as commanding in their stature. "Caius, and Marcus have brought you something to quench your thirst."

My eyes fell to the two they were holding. The men were terrified, and struggled hopelessly in their hold; my estranged father, and wretched husband.

Marcus smirked, "Your husband put up a good chase, Mistress. I rather enjoyed it."

"She does not care for them brothers." Aro whispered, and their heads were quickly snapped to the side and I watched my brothers drink.


End file.
